


Dragon-Queen One-Shot

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: You said you're taking Dragon Queen promps? How about Regina and Maleficent discussing the heartbreak of losing their children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon-Queen One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I can see DQ really easily with young!Regina, but I don’t get the idea that Regina knew the whole story of Mal’s loss back then. I can’t see them talking about that subject easily now. And I don’t know that Regina would ever equate her separation from Henry with Maleficent’s loss. Further, Regina’s playing a role as she infiltrates the QoD, and Maleficent is somewhat suspicious of her. 
> 
> But I started typing something set at Rumple’s cabin. Here’s what came out. ~ LZ

 

Stifling the urge to scream, Regina awoke from her nightmare with a sharp jerk that almost sent her to the floor from the chair. Orienting herself to her surroundings she slowed her breathing.  _It wasn’t real_ , she repeated over and over again.  _Henry’s safe. It wasn’t real…_

She exhaled. She hadn’t had a dream like that… not since… She frowned and looked around quickly, trying to shake off the chilling effects. 

“Need a bit of water, Regina?”

She turned on the chair to see Maleficent had again taken up the corner of the small sofa, sitting vigil over her. At least that’s what it felt like. Maleficent never woke Regina, but she never allowed anyone else to either. 

“I’m fine,” Regina tried to cover the shakiness in her voice by stretching as she stood.

“Didn’t sound like it to me,” Maleficent said. 

The comment sounded casual enough, but Regina snapped. “I said I’m fine.”

“Yes, I heard you the first time. But… is your child?” Maleficent finished her words with a dark insinuation in her tone.

The images from her dream revived. Regina flexed her hand, feeling an urge to reach out, seek Henry’s essence, as she had Emma’s to make contact with the Savior while stuck in this undercover role.

“They fill our hearts so quickly,” Maleficent mused quietly. “Even after they’re gone, they never really leave the space they made.” 

“Henry’s not your concern,” Regina bristled.

“Nor apparently is he yours anymore. Hasn’t he left you again? For his  _mother?”_  Maleficent sneered. “You’re the villain of the piece yet again.”

Regina couldn’t tell Maleficent that her son knew she was playing a role; he hadn’t abandoned her, hadn’t given up on her redemption. That blow up between them in Granny’s had been staged to protect her cover. He was worried about her, but he did believe in her.

Regina instead went on the offensive. “At least I _have_ a child,” she snapped. “Snow White _stole_  yours, right out from your little nest!”

Maleficent paled, actually staggering as she fell under the tow of memories; Regina’s blow had landed true.

Regina winced. “Mal, I —”

“What? You’re sorry? You know what that did to me,” Maleficent wrestled to sit down, falling into the sofa again.

Regina went to sit by her, full of regret for her instinct to strike at a person’s deepest weakness. “I know,” she said quietly. “I just… You’re my only friend, Mal.”

Their hands laced on Maleficent’s knee. Regina held her gaze. “I just…can’t talk about Henry. Not now.”

“And I can’t talk about her. Not ever.” 

Regina pensively considered all the variables. She thought of Emma’s tracking skills. She thought of Henry’s belief. Maybe she could get out of this situation and bring a friend a measure of comfort. She looked at Maleficent then took a deep breath and asked, “Would you allow me to use this world’s resources to look for her?” 

Maleficent slid her gaze toward her, narrowing it suspiciously. “What’s in it for you?”

Regina’s smile was slow but determined. “To give you back your fire. Again.”

Maleficent straightened, pulling her hands from Regina’s. Regina recognized it as distancing herself to gain focus, think rationally, not emotionally. “Where would you start?”

Regina leaned close, dropping her voice to a confidential whisper. “I have a friend.”

She was already contemplating the logistics of asking Emma to search for Maleficent’s child as she stood up and walked back to her chair. She sat down and splayed her forearms on the sides almost casually though she felt tension throughout her entire frame. “Do we have a deal?” she asked.

Maleficent went to the room door and closed it, turning the lock and sealing it with magic. When she turned back, finding Regina’s gaze, she said, “Deal.”

###


End file.
